


Going For A Ride In LA

by Peppermione



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Based on Ep. 6 promo pic, Bike, F/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermione/pseuds/Peppermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a Tumblr prompt.</p><p> From the lovely none-of-them-were-you, “Hi! I have a Lucifer prompt: Lucifer takes Chloe on a ride with his bike (the picture of him in the bike inspired me ahah) please? 
            </p></blockquote>





	Going For A Ride In LA

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one! This is inspired by one of the promotional stills released for Ep. 6. Since it is coming out today, here is some fiction to keep you guys occupied! Please comment if you want to! Reviews are always welcome, so are more prompts!!!

Lucifer spotted Chloe, pacing back and forth along the alley parking beside the club, as he drove up to Lux. Usually, the sleek sound of his black Corvette accompanied his arrival, today however, it was the rumbling sound of a motorcycle. Chloe turned towards the sound as he slowed down and approached, her mouth dropping in surprise.

“Like my new ride, detective?” Lucifer asked as he turned the engine off and stepped away from the bike.

Chloe had to admit, for any other man, the expensive and impeccable suit might have contrasted far too much with the motorcycle. Yet Lucifer made it look smooth and elegant. A thought she would never be caught revealing to him, of course. No need to bring his ego to new heights, she thought. Chloe approached the now parked vehicle, admiring it. Lucifer came to stand beside her.

“Where did you even get this? It must have cost a fortune!”

“Not really, no,” he replied nonchalantly. “Trade-off for a favor.”

That snapped Chloe back to the reality that was Lucifer Morningstar, her own personal pain-in-the-ass.

“Right. Deal with the devil and all,” she muttered. She had promised herself she would not fall for his devil-thing, and she wouldn’t... even if it was starting to whisper at the back of her head every once in a while. “Well, I didn’t take you for a bike guy, certainly didn’t think you could ride.”

Her partner smiled with a sexual undertone to it.

“Detective, you wound me! Of course I know how to ride!” Lucifer’s smile fell at Chloe’s hard glare for his innuendo. “Anyways, gotta keep up the bad boy reputation and all.”

“Right. Well...”Chloe trailed off as she pointed towards Lux, indicating for Lucifer to come with her. He watched as she kept glancing back at the bike.

Without thought, the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

“Detective, would you like to take a ride?”

Chloe turned around and glared at him once more, thinking the question to be another sexual joke and half-expecting him to continue with a other. To Chloe’s surprise, she wasn’t met with a condescending smile, but with sincere eyes. Lucifer was confused at the glare being turned in his direction, since he hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, he was being kind for once. It took him a moment to process the situation.

“Oh! Oh, no, Detective Decker- You misinterpreted me. I was asking if you would like to go for around on the bike,” exclaimed Lucifer once he understood. A slightly awkward pause followed, which he sought to deflect, as usual. “Not that I would mind the other type of ride.” He waggled his eyebrows in a stupidly suggestive manner, which made Chloe laugh.

“You are unbelievable!” she exclaimed, and pointed at the door of Lux. “C’mon, we’ve got work to do.”

Lucifer’s demeanor changed quickly to that of the petulant child Chloe had now gotten used to.

“Oh, detective! Let us not waste a morning as beautiful as this! Let’s go!”

“No. I’m on duty, I can’t just-”

“It’s just one round. Around the neighborhood! That’s it. I promise it won’t be half bad!”

“Lucifer, really, no-”

As Lucifer saw that his pleading tactics were not working with the stubborn detective, he switched antics to the one that had worked before.

“But, detective, what if I die tomorrow because of that leg shot?!”

“Oh, my, god. I can’t believe yo are still going on about that!” Chloe said with indignation as she stomped her way back to Lucifer, and accusatory finger pointed at his chest. “I said I was sorry! You told me to damn well shoot you! It’s almost healed by now anyways! Let the damn thing go!”

“Alright.”

Lucifer’s simple answer had Chloe doing a double take in surprise, only to have her eyes narrow at her companion.

“Alright, what?” she asked.

“Alright, I’ll drop the horrible wounding of my leg by your hand...” Lucifer said dramatically, and Chloe rolled her eyes. “If you agree to hop on this bike with me.”

She glared at Lucifer, wondering of maybe, just maybe, he was indeed the devil, or just her personal karma from a past life. Finally, Chloe sighed.

“Fine. But you drop the leg thing,” said as she extended her hand to Lucifer for him to shake, marking their deal. He took her hand firmly in his, shaking it once, then bringing it to his lips to give her knuckles a kiss.

Lucifer smirked at Chloe as she tried to hide her blush.

“Now, detective, let’s go for a drive!” said Lucifer excitedly as he straddled the bike again. Chloe followed his actions with some hesitation, not quite sure of what to do. If she were to be honest with herself, also nervous for being in such close proximity to Lucifer. He sensed her hesitation, and turned his head to her. He said, amusement lacing his words, “Unless you want to fall off right away, darling, I think you are going to have to hold unto me.”

He waited for a moment, yet nothing happened. Lucifer was about to turn around when he felt Chloe’s small hands circle his waist, and Chloe leaning into his back. He felt a slight tug in his chest at the action, and cleared his throat to try and push it down.

“Ready, detective?”

“Ready.”

The engine of the motorcycle roared to life. Chloe clutched some of Lucifer’s dark blue shirt and closed her eyes as they took off. It was a good thing Lucifer was a good and experienced driver, because he was more focused on the feeling of Chloe’s hands wrapped around his waist and his small frame enveloping his back. However, even with this high level of distraction, he kept the bike level and steady throughout their drive.

It took a few moments for Chloe to dare to open her eyes. When she did, she was hit by a feeling of freedom, the wind blowing her hair away, and the scenery of LA rushing past her. She felt a rush of adrenaline at their high speed, yet that did nothing to diminish her growing fondness for the experience, nor the odd feeling of safety she suddenly felt with being so near Lucifer. Chloe relaxed in her spot as they drove on, something which Lucifer noticed easily with his growing awareness of her. He couldn’t fight the genuine smile that came on his face.

As promised, Lucifer ended their drive after one round around the neighborhood. By the time they got back to Lux, however, Chloe had started to really enjoy the ride, and she felt slightly disappointed of it ending so soon. She tried to hide the feeling, not wanting to give Lucifer the satisfaction. He was already far to excited about it all.

“Well! That was very fun, wasn’t it, detective?” he asked, a huge grin on his face.

She tried to brush her own excitement at this new found thrill, but his grin was infatuating. It was like taking away a lollipop from a small kid. She tried to brush it off, but the effect was lost by the reflecting smile on her face.

“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad, no,” Chloe said. “C’mon ‘partner’. We need to solve a new case.”

She walked towards the door of the club, with Lucifer trailing behind her, a genuine smile on his face rather than a devilish one.


End file.
